Survivng The World: GrimmXNel
by coober
Summary: This takes place during the modern times! Neliel grew up with a tough childhood. Drunk parents, abuse, gangs, fights, her terrible past still terrorizes her. Will she come out of it stronger? Can a guy in her school named Grimmjow help her escape her past?
1. Meeting Him

**A/N: Welcome back guys! I wanted to surprise you with a new story with the Neliel Grimmjow pairing C:**

**Some of you guys knew I was writing another story and encouraged me to post it, so here it is!**

**This takes place during modern times!**

****NOTE: ADULT LANGUAGE AND SCENES****

**ENJOY MY KITTENS :D**

* * *

><p>A normal person lives, while I was forced to survive. I was beaten as a child. My parents did drugs and drank alcohol. My dad died from overdose and my mom killed herself, said it was a <em>'broken heart'<em> or some shit. I was switched in and out of foster homes. Nobody wanted a kid with that type of background. I was like a mut.

I'm 18 now and live in a tiny ass apartment with my badass cat, Naoki. I just call him Nao though.

I eventually grew up as a feared delinquent. I stole things, beat people up... people all over the city knew my name. Where am I now, you may ask? In a shitty High school called, Karakura High. Teachers here don't give a single fuck about any of us. They think were headed no where in life. My social worker forced me to go to school. Good thing this is my last year here.

I showed up late to class, nonchalantly walking into the classroom.

"Miss Neliel Tu! Do you realize your tardiness is interrupting my lesson?!" The teacher yelled at me.

I turned my head around and looked him dead in the eyes, being sure not show any emotion. He was silenced. Everyone in the room feared for his life. But its not like I'm actually gonna beat a teacher up. Dumbasses.

I turned and made my way to my desk in the back, only to see a boy with teal hair, electric blue eyes, and piercings on his ears sitting there. In my seat.

I throw my foot on the desk and glare at him.

"Oi, this is my seat. Move." I demanded.

His face never wavered. What shocked me the most was the grin that was creeping on his face.

"Fuck off." He spat, electric blue eyes reading my soul.

I held my ground, still glaring at him.

Who does this kid think he is. I began to chuckle like a maniac, causing him to be a bit taken aback. My face turned dead serious and everybody in the room was scared shitless, wondering what I was about to do to this kid.

But somehow, this fucker just sat there, like he was analyzing me. He doesn't know shit about me.

Suddenly, the teacher I had once scared, chimed in.

"Neliel-san...this here is a new student of ours...Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." The teacher said nervously.

I said nothing, still glaring at him. He sat there and took it all in, his grin still apparent on his cocky little face.

"A-actually Jeagerjaques-san...your seat is the one next to hers..."

His once challenging grin turned deadly as he got up and moved seats.

So I'm supposed to sit next to this jackass? Fuck me.

"Nice to meet ya' Nel..." He said with a smirk as the teacher went back up to the front of the class to resume his lesson.

My face never wavered. I turned back to the front and placed my feet on top of the desk. I heard his deep chuckles beside me.

Bite me, asshole.

* * *

><p>Class was finally over. I grabbed my book bag and left. And whaddya' know...the bastard is flirting with a group of girls.<p>

Grimmjow spotted me and a gave me a sly grin while playing with another girls hair.

Does he think this'll make me upset? Heh, Jackass thinks he's better than me. Fuck off.

I calmly walk past the group of sluts. He stares me down the whole way. Unfortunately, my locker is right next to him. I open my locker, put my shit in there and close it as fast as possible. Hearing those sluts giggle made my stomach hurt.

"Nel!" I hear a male voice call.

I turn around and see my two best friends, Ulquiorra and Halibell. I've known Ulquiorra since I was six and Halibel since I was seven. Ulquiorra is a really nice guy, but misunderstood like me. Halibel and I have matching tatoos, the number three. Ulquiorra with the number four. Don't ask why. She is really protective of me because she knows what I have been through. She's also very confident in her self and carries a dominant aoura around her. Nevertheless, she's a sweet heart and is always there for me. We are the feared three.

"Oh hey, Ulqui and Hali! What's up?" I say as I give them a hug.

"How've you been girl?" Halibel asks.

I laugh at her action of trying to act girlie.

"I'm doing good." I reply with a cocky grin.

i turn my attention to Ulquiorra.

"So how're you? I haven't got to hang out with you since everythings been chaotic, ya' know?" I say to Ulquiorra in a smooth voice.

"Everythings been fine. School is school. I was going to ask if you wanted to come to my house after school?" He asked with a smile.

I really missed his smiles. I haven't been hanging out with him as much due to my social worker bombarding me with her ludacris demands.

Somehow he makes me feel at ease. Maybe its his calm demeanor.

"Sure, lets go now!" I suggest with a smirk.

"And ditch school? Nuh uh girl, I've been trying to up my grades and get the dean off my back. Ever since that incident with that dumb hoe Loly, she's been up my ass." Halibel explains with a disgusted look on her face.

I laugh at her many sides.

Loly is like a popular girlie girl at our run down school full of apathetic teens.

"Fine then, Ulqui and I will just go." I say sticking my tounge out at her.

"Hey, don't I get a say?" Ulquiorra chimes in.

Haliel and I shake our heads and shout out 'No!' at the same time, earning a chuckle from him.

"Well, I gotta get going before the teacher starts yelling again. Bye!" Halibel finishes while she begins to walk to class.

"Doesn't she know the bell already rang?" I asked.

We began to laugh at her disapearing form.

"So you wanna go? Before the teachers start patroling the halls?" I ask Ulquiorra, smiling.

He nodded with a small smile on his face, but it soon faded away.

"Ulqui, what's up?"

I felt Grimmjow stare at me. Had he heard my conversation? Sneaky little bastard. Wait, didn't the bell ring? Why is he still at his locker?

"Nel, did you take your pills? With the head injury you aqquired...who knows if you'll begin to forget abou-" Ulquiorra began, sadness filling his emerald green eyes.

"Ulquiorra, I'm fine. I promise I won't forget about you again." I said, reaching my hand up and caressing his cheek.

That was a promise I intended to keep. After my...accident, forgetting Ulquiorra caused him such heart ache. I would never wish that upon him ever again. After my recuperation, I slowly regained my memory of him. It was a tough process, but I prevailed.

He nuzzled against my hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest n' all, but your blocking the halls." Grimmjow spat.

I had totally forgotten all about Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra stared him down with challenging eyes, no emotion on his face. We're somewhat alike in that matter.

"You gotta' problem?" Grimmjow shouted, getting closer to Ulquiorra.

Still, his face never wavered. He stood tall.

"What? Ya' think you're better than everyone? Keh, go fuck yourself." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I suggest you back off." Ulquiorra said calmy, demeanor still dominant.

Grimmjow's expression filled with anger.

"Listen here ya' piece of-"

I couldn't let this go any further. I was gonna let Ulquiorra handle this himself but...he just pisses me off so much.

I step between them, Grimmjow right in my face. I stayed serious. Dominant eyes matching his.

"Grimmjow." I said sternly, challenging him.

"Enough."

Suddenly, his expression changes. He was still angry but he backed down.

"Fine princess. Heh, I'll catch ya' later." He said with a smirk.

Out of no where he gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked Ulquiorra straight in the eyes while doing it.

"Later." Grimmjow chuckled and left as i stood there confused as hell.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nel." Ulquiorra said, voice silky. "Who is that man?"

I turned to look him in the face. He's upset. Great.

"Some douche who thinks he's a badass. Don't worry about it. Let's just go to your house." I say happily while grabbing his hand and pulling him out through the back of the school.

As we reached the back, we had to hop the fence. Once we were down, we ran. His house wasn't that far from the school.

* * *

><p>I laid down and relaxed on his couch as Ulqui sat down beside me. His parents were never home. Mostly because they were having marriage issues. Probably gonna get divorced soon. They always left the house because they couldn't stand being around each other. I feel bad for Ulqui. He always does so much for people, yet this is his life.<p>

"Nel, I need to discuss something important with you." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Something seemed off. It was as if worry filled his emerald eyes, but his expression didn't show anything.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

He paused for what seemed like minutes.

"He's back." He said simply.

I immediately froze. The man who caused my terrible past. The man who tortured me. The man who scarred me mentally and physically. That man, Nnoitra.

Fear hit me hard and eventually began to overcome my body. I started shaking.

"W-what do you mean...he's back?" I asked in a shaky voice that made me seem as if I was a weak fragile girl.

"He was released from prison..." Ulquiorra said, grabbing miy shaky hand.

"I...am not afraid anymore." I say seriously, this time a little more confidence in my voice.

"Nel..."

"I'm fine!" I say with a smile, showing him it was okay...but really, it wasen't.

He nodded his head in agreement.

"If anything happens, contact me immediately.

I smiled and nodded, hiding my fear and pain away like I've always been.

* * *

><p><em>'Another day of shitty school.'<em> I thought as I walked down the hall, my lond turqoise hair flowing behind me.

I made my way to my locker, opened it, and took out my books. As I closed it, I saw a very familiar face. Grimmjow.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat, remembering the kiss he stole from my cheek.

He smirked. Ohhh I hate that smirk of his. Its challenging me...acting like he's better than me.

"I'm starting to like you more and more everyday Nel." Grimmjow said, still grinning, his hungry eyes feasting upon my soul.

"Hmph, touche." I replied with a smirk. If he wants to play a game, then a game he shall get.

But I mean, its not like I hate him...he's interesting. He's like me in some sort of odd way. But of course, I did think that way of Nnoitra... my face turned serious at the very thought of him.

"Oi, what's up with you?" He asked, and might I add...a bit concerned?

"Nothing dumbass." I retorted, sticking my tounge out.

Yet, he didn't answer. No smirk, no remark, nothing...It's as if he saw right through my facade.

"Listen, I needa' talk to ya' after school. So don't go ditchin' on me." Grimmjow said, leaning on the lockers.

"Since when did you want to talk with me?" I questioned, eye brow perking up.

He turned and looked me in the eyes.

"Since you talked back to me when we first met. No one would dare talk back to me due to my background. Anyways, enough bout' me. Just meet me after school, kay?"

I was utterly shocked. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy afterall.

"Fine, I'll be waiting on the side of the school. Nobody ever goes there." I say, closing my locker.

He smiled.

"Alright then. Later Nel." Grimmjow said with a wink as he left.

I chuckled to myself. This guy sure is interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not sure if this will be an ongoing series. Probably, three chapters or something. But if you guys enjoy it that much and want me to continue, I WILL. Just review or PM me C:**

**Also, I would like to apologize for its fast pace but I just want to show you guys the main point...do you get what I mean? If you want it to be ongoing then I'll change it to a slower pace, but for now, I'm sticking with what I wrote :{D**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**~Coober**


	2. The Man I Fear Returns

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back at it again with another chapter! This is Neliel's back story. It explains how she got the scar on her head and why Nnoitra went to prison!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE**

****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

* * *

><p>The last bell rang and school was finally over. I did as I was asked and went to the side of the building. Of course, he wasn't there yet. I guess I'll just wait a few minutes.<p>

I leaned up against the wall as I watched everybody pass by.

Everybody looks the same, share the same emotionless faces.

Suddenly, I felt a presence appear. But it didn't feel like Grimmjow... I turned to my right and saw what I feared most.

Nnoitra.

"Hey there Nel...Remember me?" He said with a voice colder than ice and a smirk darker than death itself.

My breath hitched. No, not now.

"Fuck off you piece of shit." I spat as I turned to run away.

I felt his cold hand grasp my wrist, his strength leaving a red mark. I immediately drop kicked him to the floor and lifted my leg to kick him one last time, when he sudddenly grabbed my leg and pulled me to the floor.

It felt like I was being dragged _back _to hell.

"Nuh uh... You're not going anywhere, _bitch_." Nnoitra hissed as he pinned me down to the floor, his weight crushing my body.

"I never finished what I started." He whispered as he licked my ear.

It was the most appalling thing ever. I kicked and stuggled, but it was useless. All I could think about was Grimmjow.

I have never felt so powerless. Enervated. I hated it.

He slowly pulled up my shirt and caressed my side with his long bony fingers. Is he going to torture me again?

I screamed. No one heard.

He started to sloppily land kisses everywhere about my face and mouth. I tried to resist but I was weak against him...I couldn't face what I feared most.

Nnoitra started to grope my breasts. I screamed out for help again, my throat burning.

"Somebody hel-" But was cut off when his fist met my face.

He had hit me. Blood ran down my nose and dripped down to the floor. Nnoitra pushed his hand over my mouth with such force, I thought I was going to suffocate.

"You dumbass bitch! You're mine! Remember that." Anger filled his already dark eyes.

This man was the definition of mental.

Tears started to well up and run down my cheeks as he pushed his hand down my shorts, chuckling. Was I going to be raped? Why can nobody hear my screams, my sobs, my pleas for help? I closed my eyes and expected the worst.

I waited for pain but was welcomed with a weight off my chest. Nothing had happened. I opened my eyes and saw Nnoitra on the floor and Grimmjow punching him. Anger was the only emotion on his face. He just kept puching and punching, until blood covered his bruised knuckles.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Grimmjow yelled.

I quickly stood up but stumbled as I tried to run over to Grimmjow's side. My legs felt weak.

"Grimmjow! Enough...enough...you're going to kill him if you do anymore." I said in a raspy voice, too painful to shout.

I squeezed his hand to show him it was okay now. He got up off an unconscious Nnoitra slowly...and hugged me.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner..." Grimmjow said shakily in a low voice.

Wait, he was shaking? I squeezed him harder...In fact, I probably dug my nails into his back.

Then, I lost it. I sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore. Still, he just stood there and cooed softly into my ear. I looked around and saw that a large crowd had formed. Teachers ran up to me.

"Neliel-san, what happened?! Are you okay?" The teacher asked me.

Of course I wasn't okay. At first glance, you'd probably think I was raped. Shorts unbuttoned, shirt ripped, blood on my face...I was a mess.

"No, she's not okay. Call the damn police. Now." Grimmjow demanded as he hugged me tighter, strong arms pulling me into his warm embrace.

The teacher pulled out her phone and dialed 911. In a matter of minutes, the police were here and arresting him. Nnoitra looked me dead in the eye as he walked to the car with a smirk on his face. I said nothing. I started shaking and nuzzled my head into the crevice of his left arm.

It was finally over, right? I'm allowed to rest?

I leaned into Grimmjow for support. He immediately noticed and caressed my tear stained cheek, looking me in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry anymore, alright? He's gone now."

I nodded my head and smiled weakly.

"Miss Tu? We have some questions to ask you. Can you come over to the car?" The policeman asked.

I nodded in agreement and grabbed Grimmjow's hand as we walked together towards the car.

I answered everything. I wanted him to pay, to **_burn_ **in hell for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Oh, the irony. I literally used to hate this guy for being such a jackass. But now...I feel indebted to him.<p>

I laid there in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he walked in with a glass of water. Grimmjow handed me the cup, worry still on his face. As I drank from it, he sat next to me, waiting for me to finish.

"Listen, if ya' don't wanna tell me what happened to you before...it's fine. I'm not trying to push ya'." He finished, looking down at the ground.

I stay silent for a while...choosing my words carefully.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask, sitting up at the end of the bed.

A couple seconds passed.

"Cause I feel like it."

Heh, what a Grimmjow answer.

I turn my head to the side to look out the window, trying not to cry. Should I tell him? Would he understand or will he think I'm disgusting?

I took a deep breath and turned to face forward, still not looking at him. I decided to tell him the truth...all of it.

It's time to tell my horrendous tale.

"I knew him when we were younger...we were really close friends and we played with eachother frequently. I had never met his parents and he had never met mine. We always played at Ulquiorra's house with Halibel...Then, one day he asked if I had wanted to come over to his house to play. Heh, it all seemed so innocent. I had no idea what was to come next. So I agreed. I never noticed how different he was that day, how that sparkle in his eyes faded away...If only I had noticed and declined...it would have never...happened."

Grimmjow softly grabbed my hand, reassuring me. I smiled weakly. That was all I could offer.

"I went over to his house for the first time. Something felt off...when he introduced me to his father. It's like his eyes were all over me. A mere 14 year old. His father smiled and told us to go up to his room and play. So we did. I don't know what had changed in Nnoitra. He was only 15 but he seemed stronger...mature. Maybe he had just grown up? I had only noticed it then for some reason..."

I looked Grimmjow in the eyes...his oh so sad eyes...no longer their vibrant color. His hand caressed my cheek. I nuzzled against it, seeking for protection. I grabbed his hand and held it in my own.

"Later on, his father walked into the room with a smirk apparent on his face. It was a trap. They both pinned me down and began...touching me. I was scared shitless and begged for him to stop and snap out of it. But that only brought more harm upon me."

Tears began streaming down my cheeks as I tried so desperatley to breathe in air.

"Nel...ya' don't have to continue...what they did to you was against the law. It wasn't your fault." He cooed to me.

I shook my head, trying to form the words that didn't want to come out. My chest was heaving, my eyes crying, and my heart broken.

He pulled me into his warm embrace as he stroked my hair.

"Shhh...don't cry. He'll get what he deserves, that bastard."

I still had so much to tell him. I wasn't about to let my emotions get the best of me. I continued my story, still hugging Grimmjow.

"They beat me until I couldn't speak. Tears were my only words..I didn't understand what had changed between us...we were so...close. Yet now, he seemed so far away. His father pulled my pants down while Nnoitra was kissing me...It felt disgusting. I thought no one would ever accept a person like me. One who was no longer...clean. That's when I knew I had to at least try to escape...anything to get away. So I kicked his father off me, got up, and tried to run out the door. I couldn't run fast enough...my legs were weak and wouldn't listen to me. They eventually caught up to me and pushed me down their stairs..My head began to bleed and I was begining to slip..."

Grimmjow hugged me harder, kissing the crown of my head. I smiled at his sudden affection.

"That's when a neighbor looked through their window and immediately called the police. But it was too late. They had ran away like the cowards they were." I said in an angry, but shakey voice.

"I was eventually taken to a hospital and was told that his father had commited suicide. Nnoitra was taken to prison. Over the years, I began to heal with the help of my friends...Ulquiorra and Halibel. They were the only ones who understood what I was going through. The only people I trusted. Now I'm here..."

I was shaking and sobbing...I hadn't cried in years. Now look at me.

He didn't say a word. But words weren't needed anyways. I could already read what he was trying to say. Words like, "It's okay now. You don't need to worry." and "I understand, you don't need to say anymore."

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly into my ear. Sorry...

"For what?" I chuckled weakly.

"Making ya' remember bad things."

I smiled into his neck, taking in his scent. He smelt like vanilla. I liked it. It was soothing.

Grimmjow slowly backed away and looked into my tired eyes. He placed his hand on the side of my face and leaned in. He kissed me.

It was in this one kiss, he began to understand me as a person and I began to understand him.

He held me closer as I fell deeper into the kiss, his tounge memorizing every crevice of my mouth. His other hand made its way up to my other cheek. I placed my hand atop of his.

Could these hands really protect me?

I smiled into the kiss. He noticed and let out a deep chuckle. We parted for air and I looked up to see a genuine smile upon his face.

"You're smiling." Grimmjow said.

"So were you." I replied.

* * *

><p>Days passed by. Grimmjow offered me to stay at his house and I accepted. I didn't feel safe being alone just yet. So we went to my house together and brought back my basic nessecities like clothes and such.<p>

Today marks a week since we've been to school. Halibel and Ulqui must be worried like crazy. I don't even know if they know what happened yet. I was taken away from the scene so quickly...

I step out of the shower, snapping out of my thoughts, and wrap a towel around my wet body. I stare at myself in the mirror.

Am I disgusting? Revolting?

No amount of water can wash away the grotesque feeling he left upon my skin.

A shiver made its way along my spine.

I walked out of the bathroom into the guest room Grimmjow let me stay in. In actuallity, Grimmjow has a really nice house, but I have yet to see his parents...I wonder why.

I find a pair of shorts and a loose tank top. I slide my shorts on over my lacey underwear. Next I put on a bandou. My shirt was too loose so I can't get away with a regular bra. Plus, my boobs are too big for that.

I begin to put on my shirt, but suddenly stop when I hear a door open. There, stood Grimmjow, eyes wide open. I stood there with my shirt half on, clevage basically out.

We didn't move a single muscle.

"Uh...umm...I didn't mean to...**BYE**." Grimmjow shouted and ran out of the room.

I was awestruck. Did he just see my boobs and then run away like a fucking child?

I started laughing and giggling at the thought of his tough face, blushing like a girl in middle school.

After my fit of giggles, I slid my shirt over my head and walked opened the door. Grimmjow sat down by the door, hand covering his blushing face.

Oh my fucking God. He's so cute! HAHAHA!

I held in my laugh, but couldn't contain the smile creeping upon my face. I bent down to his level and removed his big hand from his face.

He was more embaressed than I was!

"Look, Nel, I'm sorry. I didn't me ta' intrude or anything..." He was stummbing over his words.

I giggled and sat next to him on the floor.

"It isn't that big of a deal, dumbass. Its not like you haven't seen a girl's body before, right?"

He didn't reply.

Wait, is he a...no he couldn't be?

"Are you a-"

"Gah! Why are we even talkin' bout this shit?!"

"SO YOU ARE A VIRG-"

Grimmjow cut me off by placing both hands over my mouth, blushing like crazy.

"I'M NOT YOU FUCKTARD." He shouted, slowly removing his hands from my mouth.

Hmmm...why does his answer seem to upset me?

"Then why are you so shy when I talk about sex?"

He cringes at the word.

"See! You did it again!"

"I-I did not!"

"You did!" I shout, trying to prove my point.

"Its cause..."

"Because?" I encourage him.

"I've only done it once...I regretted it ever since."

Really? Grimmjow? Huh, the more ya' know I guess.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making a big deal out of it. I was just curious." I apologize.

He smirks and for a second, just for a single second, my heart skips a beat.

.Fuck?

"Aye, Nel, something wrong?"

I snap out of my thoughts, abruptly standing up.

"I-I...I'VE GOTTA PISS. NO...I'M HUNGRY!" I shout, trying to make an excuse.

God dammnit. I'm such an idiot.

He slowly stands up, facing me. Its obvious he's confused.

"Uhm, okay? There's food downstairs. I'll make ya' something."

I nod and we make our way down stairs.

Phew, I'm still confused about where our relationship stands. We kissed afterall...does that mean he...likes me?

I sit at the table, watching him cook something in a pot.

Do you ever just stare at a person and begin to smile? I don't know why, but thats how I feel. Fucking weird.

A couple minutes later he brings a bowl and fork over to me and sits next to me at the table. I look in the bowl, ramen.

My lord, this man.

He brings out emotions in me that I locked away long ago. I suddenly find myself staring at him, wanting to pause this moment in time. His content smile, his sharp and vibrant eyes, his calm demeanor. All of it.

"Ne, Grimmjow...Thanks." I say simply, no emotion behind it, face blank.

"For food? You're welcome, I guess."

"No. Not for that."

Pause.

"I only did what I had to do."

I smile weakly. No person would go out of their way to save me. They all feared me. They probably think I got what I deserved. Yet he didn't think that way at all. He _saved _me. In more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You mad I ended it there? Hahahah! jkjkjkjk...**

**Well I might finish this in a single chapter so idk man. Do you guys want it to be a series? Let me know!**

**~Coober**


	3. Finding Himself

**A/N: Well well well...we meet again. DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Hahah, I'm kidding! I would like to thank all my viewers, escpecially Loki-is-Awesome. ;D Thank you Loki-is-Awesome, for encouraging me to continue this series and for giving me the idea to do Grimmjow's background story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to write more and strive to be a better writer! **

**WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE AND ADULT SCENES**

****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH****

* * *

><p><strong>(Grimmjow's POV)<strong>

It was something I never wanted to witness _ever_ again. I was about to beat that motherfucker to death if Nel hadn't stopped me. Seeing him on top of her, _touching_ _her_...irked me to no ends. That bastard deserves to rot in hell...As of now, I have no idea if he's gonna be put in jail or not.

I sit next to her at the table, observing her like she's a wild animal or some shit. I'm totally out of my zone. This is uncharted territory for me.

How is this one woman able to pull all these emotions out of me? She's dangerous, lethal. When we had first met, I knew she was different from all the other girls. Her hazel eyes were enticing, always challenging me. It was damn sexy.

"Grimmjow." She says in her soft, child-like, but serious voice.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Nel asks, finishing her bowl of ramen.

"Sure, whats up, babe?" She blushes at the nickname I tagged on.

.cute.

"I was wondering...where are your parents? Do you live here all alone?" She asks, curiousity filling her deep, hazel eyes.

I take a deep breath and sigh. Its been a while since I talked about my parents.

"You-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." She finishes in a quiet voice, biting her lower lip.

God dammnit...does she know what that does to me? How can I say no? She's probably wondering why I live here alone in this big house...

"My parents...were different, guess ya' could say. They were prim and proper, unlike me. They also had a shit ton of money. Hence, the giant ass house I'm living in."

She nods, listening intently and scoots her chair right in front of mine so were facing eachother.

"They never accepted who I was...my tattoos, piercings, all of it. They began to think there was something wrong with their golden child. So they sent me to these stupid ass therapy sesions, hoping I would spill my guts to her. In reality, my parents expected a lot from me. They wanted me to be perfect...but that wasn't who I was. So, they tried to hide me away from the world. They didn't want their fucked up son ruining their reputation. Our family looked so happy and normal on the outside. People had no idea that things were turning for the worse...My dad started drinking and became really violent. At the time, I was only 13. What could a 13 year old do when witnessing his dad abuse his mother? Not a god damn thing..."

I paused, taking in a deep breath, trying to erase the images from my past. Nel took notice of my uneasiness and grabbed my hand with her soft, slender one. She could see straight through me, deep into my soul. Her relaxed, soft lips and soulfull, hazel slowly began to change me. I was opening up a door I had locked years ago. She was learning who I really was.

Fuck.

"Eventually, my dad broke. It was like he flipped a switch or some shit. He drank too much one night and went beserk. I came home from school and saw my mom, face-down on the floor. Blood was..._everywhere_." I said the last word, breathlessly.

Had I forgotten how to breathe? It hurt so much..._Why_? Why was I telling her this?!

"Grimmjow...I'm sorry you had to witness that..." She spoke softly, tears welling up in her soft hazel eyes.

I brought my hand up to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. Slowly, we inched closer to one another. Somehow, she ended up on my lap, straddeling me. We were so close, our foreheads touched and we shared each other's breath as we desperatley tried to breathe.

Her lips looked so soft and pink...There she goes again, biting that lip.

Ya' know what? Fuck it.

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a hard, deep kiss. Our tounges battling for dominance. Of course, I was winning. Until...she let out a moan. I fucking lost it. I picked her up and grabbed her ass to support her as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck, all the while still kissing.

The stairs were too far away. Plus I didn't want to risk falling down them during this heated situation. So I made way to the closest place possible. The couch.

I pushed her back onto the soft coshion, my large body hovering over small frame. I placed my hand the side of her neck and placed soft kisses along her lips, throat, and collar bone. Her back arched . . All the while, moaning my name. I could already feel myself getting hard. My head was telling me one thing, while my body was telling me another.

"Grimmjow...nhnn.." Nel moaned softly into my ear as I nipped at her throat.

I lifted up her shirt and discarded it to the floor. Her body was perfect. She felt embarassed and covered her chest with her arms. I grabbed them and said, "Don't." More like demanded.

Slowly, I kissed my way down her abdomen and stopped at them hem of her shorts. I unbuttoned them and tilted my head upwards, looking in her eyes, asking if it was okay. She nodded her head shyly. Lust overtook the both of us. I had no idea how far I was gonna take this.

I pulled down her shorts and revealed her light blue, lacy underwear.

My fucking god. She acts all innocent like a child, but dresses like a fucking woman.

I took in the beautiful sight before me. Her turquoise hair sprawled out behind her, only in her bra and underwear. Her tattoo turns me on...a single number like mine. Three.

Holy fucking shit she is sexy.

"Take off your bra." I demand in a husky voice, lower than usual.

She obeys and drops it on the floor. I remain still, my burning gaze wondering about her perfect body.

"Grimmjow...I have to tell you something." Nel whispers, cheeks red.

I carress her hair, comforting her, thinking she's probably nervous.

"What is it?" I ask softly, trying not to intimidate her.

"I-I...I'm a..."

Pause.

Holy shit...

"A..._virgin_?" I ask, bewildered.

How can someone so inticing and sexy be a virgin? What the actual fuck? Well, I'm not complaining.

She nods, covering her face with her arms. I chuckle at her childish side and gently remove them and surprise kiss her.

"Where have you been all my life?" I ask, grinning.

She smiles warmly and giggles. Nel suddenly grabs my face and kisses me softly, smiling.

This girl has guts...

I look her deeply in the eyes, wanting her to look at me properly and seriously consider me as a man.

She bites her lip again.

"Do that again and I'll bite your fucking lip off."

Nel blushes but nevertheless, grins.

I turn my attention to her underwear. That has to go... I slowly remove her underwear and throw it somewhere in the living room. I now have a beautiful, naked girl in front of me, with boobs that are out of this world. Perfect is the only way to describe them.

Holy shit...I am at a loss for words.

"Hey...say something." She says, fidgeting under my stare.

"You're..._gorgeous_." I finish, in a daze.

Her body is so alluring. How can any man deny that?

Instinct takes over. I can no longer control myself. I rip off my shirt, revealing my toned body and my number 6 tattoo on my back, along with the scar that covers most of my chest and abdomen. Her eyes widen in surprise. She sits up on the couch and crawls closer to me.

Her eyes burn through me as she gazes at the scar. Nel reaches her hand near my chest to touch my scar, but hesitates and looks up at me for permission. I grin, letting her touch it.

Her soft, delicate fingers graze against my scar, causing me to grunt. My dick isn't helping either. Shit.

"What happened?" Nel asks quietly, still concerned about my scar.

"I got into a lot of fights after my mom died and my dad was sent to prison. This is the aftermath. Funny thing is, I never saw the guy that did this again..."

Ichigo Kurosaki. Keh, fucker.

She hesitates and doesn't trace the scar any further. I grab her hand and trace it along my scar, all the way down to the hem of my sweat pants.

"Don't be afraid. It doesn't hurt." I reassure her.

Nel nods and her hot gaze begins to wander to other places...naughty places. Suddenly, she does something I never in a million years expected her to do...Okay maybe that was an exaggeration, but still...I didn't see it coming.

She pulls down my pants and throws them on the floor. She's now straddeling me on the couch. My eyes go dark with lust.

"You do know what you're asking of me, right?" I ask in a low voice.

She bites her bottom lip and nods. Then she makes her ontop of me and places her womanhood on my thigh, rubbing up and down.

Fucking shit...How long can I endure this?

She starts moaning my name and entagles her hands in her hair. Is she trying to torture me?

I move closer and begin to suck and bite her bottom lip.

"Nhhnnn..more...more Grimmjow."

"How greedy." I tease.

I feel my hard erection rub against her everytime she rubs against my leg. She's beginging to lose herself. Has she really never had sex before? I hope no man other than me gets to see this side of her.

I place my hands on either side of her ribs and help her. She wants to tease, I can tease too. Soon, her breathy moans fill the big empty house.

I can tell she's getting close. I pick her up and toss her back onto the couch. She stares at me angrily. Heh, she's upset because she was so close. Shows you.

I grin and pull down my boxers, revealing my large manhood. Nel's wide eyed. Probably the first time she's seen a dick. Heh.

All she can do is stare...its actually quite embarassing, but fuck it. I pull her into my arms, bridal style, and walk into the spare guest room on the first floor. I toss her on the bed and she suddenly turns serious...like afraid serious.

Nel probably has bad memories of men sexually. The last thing I want is to hurt or scare her.

I crawl on the bed next to her and move her on top of me, straddeling. I want her to know she is in control.

"I won't do anything you don't like, so don't be scared. You're in control." I coo, resting my head on the pillow while enjoying the view.

She nods but I can tell she's still scared. I take her shakey hand and kiss it, reassuring her its going to be okay.

Nel nods and makes her way towards my manhood. One look and she is in awe. She hesitantly grabs the base of me and I grunt.

"Gentle, baby..." I warn her.

"I-I'm sorry..."

I chuckle at her child-like voice.

Oh man, this is a sight to see.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nel's POV)<strong>

He is fucking humongous. What the fuck?

I take a leap of courage and begin pumping up and down, but it isn't enough. I use my mouth as well and take him in as deep as I could without gagging.

"Fuck, Nel..." He moans.

I go up in down in a rhythmic pattern, using my hands to help as well. There's no way I could take him on with just my mouth. Minutes later his hand gentle tugs my hair and he curses under his breath.

Does he like it? Am I doing it right?

I keep doing what I'm doing, seeing as I get that sorta reaction out of him. This time I suck hard and fast, my hands matching the same pace as my mouth.

"Shit, Nel, I-I'm about to..."

I swallowed it all. In actuallity, it didn't taste that bad. I wiped my mouth, out of breath.

"Holy shit, Nel."

"W-what? Did I do something wrong?" I ask shyly.

It was my first time giving a bj, afterall.

"N-No...it was fucking amazing." He said, breathlessly, moving a strand of hair behing my ear.

"I just didn't expect you to swallow it all...fuck. That was incredibley _sexy_." He finishes in a husky voice, kissing me.

"Time for your reward." Grimmjow announces.

"Reward?" I ask, confused.

He grins in response. Sneaky little bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was quite heated... O_O **

**Was it too much? Teheheh...sorry! Thought I should throw some fire up in there before it gets really serious. Hope you enjoyed it! What do you think will happen next chapter?**

**Please review! It helps me out a lot!**

**~Coober**


End file.
